


Cool Patrol

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: But whatever, Cool Patrol au, First Kiss, Getting Together, I do what I want dang it!, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Matchmaking, NSP AU, Ninja Brian is a good bro, cause I can't get that song out of my head, which is probably incredibly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Danny Sexbang says that the biggest problem in Jack's life is the lack of confidence...





	

  "You know what your biggest problem is?" asked Danny Sexbang and Jack once again wondered why the other chose to train him of all people. He wasn't anyone special.

  "I'm 5'9 and my bullies are all hunks?" he said uncertainly, shivering under Ninja Brian's intense gaze.

  "Nooo. Your lack of confidence. You stutter whenever you talk with someone remotely intimidating. Go on, say something to Ninja Brian."

  Jack looked at the man and tried to say something. But Ninja Brian narrowed his eyes and suddenly Jack was taking a few steps back in fear of getting stabbed. Sexbang sighed.

  "See, this is what I'm talking about. You're skittish."

  "Am not. Dude's fucking terrifying."

  "He's not... he just gets a little bit - murdery - sometimes," Sexbang said with a smile and Jack wished he never met them. But then his eyes wandered to Mark - one of the three bodyguards/backup dancers of Cool Patrol - and blushed, averting his eyes quickly again in fear of getting caught staring. God, how he wished to talk to that guy a little bit more.

  "Ok, ok. So how do I become more confident?"

  "You don't," said Sexbang cheerfully and Jack seriously didn't know if he was serious or not "You gotta fake it 'til you make it."

  Jack blinked once, twice at the taller man beside him. Easy for him to say - tall, charming, sexy with a smooth voice to top it all off... and what was Jack? Short, clumsy and awkward, with a voice that could break glass if he talked too loud. But suddenly Sexbang was holding his shoulders, his brown eyes staring right into his.

  "Come on, straighten up a bit, breathe in, the world is your playground!" he said, shaking Jack the whole time. But still, he did what he was told to do.

  "Good. Now try again. Talk to Ninja Brian," he pushed him in the direction of the man in question. Ninja Brian once again narrowed his eyes, making Jack swallow heavily before he straightened his back once more.

  "I think you're really scary but I'd like to learn how to fight from you," he rushed out to say, preparing mentally to get at least knocked out. But to his surprise Ninja Brian actually stopped scowling at him and the two blue eyes looked almost... pleased?

  "There you go!" Sexbang said cheerfully, and Jack once again wondered how was this his life.

\---

  "Be careful, if you stare at him a little bit harder he'll burst into flames," Matt said as Ryan chuckled at their friend who's been watching Jack from behind his sunglasses. Quickly he tore his gaze from the green-haired man, looking back down at his milkshake.

  "I'm not staring," he grumbled but his friends wouldn't leave the whole thing alone how he hoped they would.

  "You kinda are. What's wrong, just go over and ask him if he doesn't wanna mess around. You obviously wanna tap that," Ryan said and Mark flinched involuntarily. Sure... he wanted to sleep with Jack. Who wouldn't? He was fucking gorgeous, ok? All shy smiles and cute blushing. The problem was that he didn't want just that. He wanted to watch Jack wake up next to him and he wanted to see the other happy and maybe he wanted for them to get a dog... and he was freaking out, cause he thought he may have fallen in love with the guy but he didn't know anything about dating. He was probably silent longer than he should have been because suddenly Matt gasped, sitting straighter, staring at him and he could feel the blush colouring his cheeks.

  "Those flowers he got when he was in the hospital - they were from you! You like him!" Matt exclaimed and Ryan's head just snapped to look at him.

  "Shut up, maybe you like him," he stuttered, his face becoming even more red in the process.

  "Dude, that's awesome! Go ask him out!" Ryan said in a dangerously high volume and Mark shushed him.

  "Do you maybe want to keep it down, jeez! He doesn't even like me back and I'm not going to make an ass out of myself."

  Matt and Ryan were both looking at him for a long time, their faces blank.

  "You're an idiot," Matt suddenly declared, Ryan nodding in agreement.

  "He's so into you," Ryan continued and Mark snorted.

  "Yeah, right."

  "He looks at you like a lovesick idiot whenever you're not looking. Just like you, actually," Matt informed him and he sounded so sincere that Mark almost believed him for a second. But then he remembered who he was talking to.

  "Stop messing with me guys. It's bad enough that I'm feeling like a lovesick idiot... I don't need you making fun of me," he said and ignored the look Matt and Ryan shared.

\---

  Now Ninja Brian was a lot of things... apart of an incredibly skilled fighter and efficient murderer, he was also very perceptive. He noticed how Jack had been watching Mark, always looking away too quickly, blushing afterwards profusely. First he thought he could let the two idiots figure out their shit alone but one of the things he unfortunately wasn't was patient. So he decided to speed things a little bit.

\---

  Jack was currently training with Ninja Brian in hand to hand combat. And if he was honest with himself he was improving. Sure, he had nothing on his teacher but he doubted he ever would get on the other's level. Sexbang was chatting up some girl and the trio in leather jackets were standing nearby, watching them intently which made Jack just a tiny bit nervous. Suddenly Ninja Brian stopped his assault, turning and pointing at Mark. Jack's heart immediately picked up, as the man made his way over to them.

  "You want us to spar?" he squeaked out and Ninja Brian simply nodded. And, well, there wasn't exactly arguing with the scary man. So Jack waited until Mark took off his jacket and sunglasses, blushing under the gaze of brown eyes he'd seen only few times but instantly fell in love with. The other smiled at him encouragingly.

  "I don't want to fight you," Jack admitted quietely, hoping that he'd get out of it somehow. But Mark only got into a fighting stance.

  "It's alright. Just imagine I'm one of your bullies."

  _Impossible_ , Jack thought but took a swing anyway, Mark dodging it and countering with one of his own.

  They were sparring for a minute or two and Jack wasn't actually doing half bad but suddenly he noticed Ninja Brian had moved behind Mark, his blue eyes having mischievous glint to them. Before Jack could cry out a warning Ninja Brian pushed Mark forcefully, sending them both tumbling to the ground, Jack underneath. The breath was knocked out of him at the impact and he groaned as Mark's whole weight landed on him. Suddenly he was very upclose with Mark's handsome face, two brown eyes watching him with concern.

  "I'm so sorry, are you alright? Please, say that you can move," he stammered, already getting off of him and Jack panicked because he didn't want Mark to move away from him ever again. His hand shot up without his permition, tangling in Mark's hair and he pulled him back down, slamming their lips together. Mark let out a startled yelp, cause their teeth clanked painfully but then he turned his head slightly to the left and suddenly the angle was right, both letting out quiet moans. They pulled appart after a while of simply making out at the floor, smiling at each other... and only then did they notice Matt and Ryan cheering and whistling from afar, Ninja Brian back at Sexbang's side as if nothing happened. Jack chuckled and stared back up at Mark who was blushing profusely. Jack smiled, pecking the other's lips once more before whispering.

  "Wanna go on a date?"

  Mark nodded quickly and they both hurried to get up, leaving, missing how Ryan gave Matt twenty bucks.

  "What just happened?" asked Danny Sexbang who stopped talking with the girl when he heard the commotion and Ninja Brian simply shrugged, secretely smiling under his mask. Screw being patient.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Cool Patrol since the video came out and this is the result... let me know what you think :)


End file.
